


Let's do it together

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A good idea.
Relationships: Nagini/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094072





	Let's do it together

Our tale begins in Salazar and Nagini Slytherin's home, they're going to destroy the invincibility gem.

Salazar suggested, "Why don't we do it together?"

Nagini smiled. "I rather like that idea, let's do it together."

Salazar said, "On the count of three then."

With both if their hands clutching the gem, Salazar began, "One."

Nagini went on, "Two."

They both shouted, "Three!"

With that, they threw the gem into the fire.

As it melted, Salazar turned to Nagini with a big grin on his face. "We should have done that years ago, Gini."

Nagini laughed. "I totally agree with you, my dearest Sal."


End file.
